


Agents of SHIELD Infinity War crossover

by the_girl_in_the_flower_dress



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, Endgame, F/M, Infinity War, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress/pseuds/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress
Summary: With a snap of his fingers, Thanos wiped out half of all life in the universe. We saw how the Avengers dealt with this catastrophe, but how would the other heroes of the MCU reacted? A post-Infinity War AU with the cast of Agents of SHIELD





	Agents of SHIELD Infinity War crossover

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted here in ages but I hope you enjoy this one! Feel free to leave requests or your thoughts in the comment section

Jemma sleepily reached to the right side of the bed, searching for Fitz’s warm body. Sunlight streamed through the half-open curtains; she’d overslept.

“Fitz?” She murmured contently. It was a Saturday, and for once, they didn’t have to be up for work. Her fingers crept across the duvet, wondering distantly how he’d rolled so far away after falling asleep cocooned together.

“Fitz?” She asked again, opening her eyes and blinking away the thick blanket of sleep. After a couple of seconds of adjustment, she finally realised that the bed was empty. She listened to see if she could hear him downstairs, but it was completely silent. She frowned and rubbed her eyes, then grimaced at the gritty, flaky texture that greeted her skin.

“Wha-?”

She sat up, properly awake now, and pulled back the covers. She gasped in shock and horror. “What on earth is that?!” Jemma raised her voice. “ _Fitz_!”

Swinging her legs out of bed, she accidentally stepped on the tv remote that had presumable been knocked off her bed-side table in the night. The loud, blaring voices assaulted her ears and drew her eyes to the tv screen, the headlines screaming out at her. For a moment, she was distracted.

“ _Billions gone in the space of minutes… disintegrating into piles of ash-like remains… whole world in state of panic… cause at present unknown… this is a world-wide emergency…”_

Jemma suddenly felt unsteady, and her legs gave way. She caught herself on the side of the bed, trying to take great gulps of air. She dragged her eyes back to the strange contents in Fitz’s side of the bed, her heart pounding. She listened to a few more seconds of the news, hastily stabbing buttons on the remote to see the other channels. They all said the same. This couldn’t be happening.

Jemma stumbled out of their room, tearing through the whole house, hysteria taking over her body. Her pulse scattered increasingly faster and more out of control, her hands trembling. There was absolutely no indication that anyone had been up since last night, when they’d tidied away before bed. Fitz couldn’t last longer than an hour without his morning cup of tea or coffee, and his mug was nowhere to be seen. Tears stung her eyes, and she screamed Fitz’s name, her voice hoarse with lack of use after a long night’s sleep.

“Oh my god… this isn’t real, this _can’t_ be real!”

She switched on the downstairs tv, but no matter how much she willed everything to be fine as the news channel appeared, the same horror engulfed her. Images of panic in the streets, rioting, people running around in pyjamas and no shoes, the badly-masked fear on the reporter’s faces, several of them new to her. There was even blurred, shaky video footage from someone’s phone as the first people began to simply disintegrate. Screams of terror and helplessness made her feel sick, and she ran to the kitchen just in time, throwing up in the sink.

Cold sweat broke out on her skin as she heaved bitter, acidic bile from an empty stomach. Her hands shook, and tears blurred her vision. After _everything_ they had been through, the universe just couldn’t leave them alone. They really were cursed.

Jemma had no idea how long she stood there, weak and drained. Eventually, she rinsed her mouth out with water and walked like a ghost towards the living room. She trailed her hand along each surface that she passed absentmindedly, her mind dazed and numb. She was all alone. What could have caused this? Who else was gone?

_Who else was gone?_

The thought sprung into her head, the intensity almost frightening her. She leapt towards the table, fumbling for her phone. As it turned on, dozens of messages, missed calls and voicemails greeted her. Clearly her friends and family had had the same thought. Who in her life had vanished?

She stabbed a finger at the most recent message; Daisy. Did that mean that she was still alive? The wait was agonising, ringing and ringing for what seemed like forever, taunting her. _Finally,_ a voice replied.

“ _Simmons?! Oh my god, Jemma, is that you?”_ Jemma couldn’t remember hearing her so terrified.

“I’m here Daisy, are you ok? What’s happening, I don’t understand.” Her voice pleaded and trembled, as did Daisy’s. 

“I don’t know, _nobody_ knows. Why wouldn’t you answer your phone? I’ve been trying to call you both for ages!” 

“I’m so sorry, we had a date night last night and turned our phones off, Fitz-” Jemma choked back a sob. Daisy’s voice intensified. 

“Where’s Fitz; is he ok?” 

“He- he’s gone-” She heard a sharp intake of breath from Daisy. “-and I don’t know what to do. I should have known, I should have been there with him, tried to stop it-” 

“Hey. There’s nothing you could have done.”

“Have you heard from the rest of the team?” Jemma asked. 

“Coulson, May and Yo-Yo are fine, but Mack, Davis and Piper…” 

Jemma’s throat tightened. “Oh my god. On the news, they said that-” 

“ _Billions.”_ Daisy finished miserably. “Half the world’s population has just disappeared; all ages, all nationalities…

Jemma sank to the floor, clutching the phone to her ear. “Where are you?” 

“I spoke to May. Coulson wants us all in asap, he thinks it could be alien, or a terrorist organisation, maybe. He needs to talk to us. The world has gone crazy, but if we don’t do something soon and get an idea of what happened, reverse it somehow… we’ll never survive.”

Jemma was silent, overwhelmed by all her thoughts and emotions and fear.

“Jemma?” Daisy asked quietly. 

“Yes, sorry…” 

“Can I come over? We can go in together. I can’t face sitting here and waiting.” Jemma felt a stab in her chest. “I don’t want to be alone.” Daisy admitted in a small voice. 

“Yes. Please.” Jemma had been thinking exactly the same. “This is too horrific for words.”

Daisy stayed on the phone as she made her way to the Fitzsimmons household. The silence in the empty house made her feel weirdly claustrophobic, punctuated only by Daisy’s occasional comment over the phone, the shouts from people she passed, and her heavy breathing as she navigated her way through a maze of abandoned cars, dotted haphazardly across the road and sidewalk.

After what seemed like hours, Daisy knocked on the door. Simmons opened it within seconds, pulling her into a tight hug, her chest loosening slightly at the arrival of her best friend.

“I don’t know what to do without Fitz.” Simmons said, her voice cracking and muffled by the fabric of Daisy’s shirt. 

“I know.” Daisy replied, her voice wavering. “But we’ll get through this.” 

“Thankyou.” Jemma said. “As cliché as it sounds, I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Likewise.” Daisy replied. Jemma sighed, trying desperately to push her emotions aside. 

“We might as well report to Coulson now. I need to think science, or else I’ll scream.” She wasn’t entirely joking. Daisy grimaced. 

“Come on then, science girl. I want to punch something, and at least I can do that safely at Base.”

Jemma grabbed her bag and locked the door behind them as they stepped outside, swallowing a lump of emotion that was lodged in her throat. She faltered as she took in the scene of chaos outside, and Daisy, sensing her fear and shock, grasped her hand. Jemma squeezed it gratefully. Daisy had mastered the art of self-control, after years of being mentored by May, and continued it to near-perfection- though she knew her well enough to know that she was struggling too.

It was horrendous. People in all states of dress were wandering up and down the road, clutching at family members, strangers, or else walking as if in a trance, alone. A car she recognised- their next-door neighbour’s- had driven straight into a lamppost. The front was crumpled together, the windscreen smashed to pieces. The lamppost itself was bent upon the point of impact, leaning precariously to one side. Piles of ash coated the pavements and collected in cars like unemptied ashtrays. Jemma tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry and scratchy.

They had to walk, there was no way they could get past the maze of abandoned cars, buses and people. At first, Jemma tried to avoid stepping in the ash, but after a while she gave up. There was just too much of it. Eventually, she became numb, her heart only contracting slightly at the sight of an aeroplane that had spiralled out of the sky and crashed onto a church, great pillars of flame licking the air greedily, the surrounding area swimming in and out of focus with the rush of heat. They pressed on, walking and walking until they were in the outskirts of the city and had located the rooftop where the small, cloaked plane was waiting. This was to be used in emergencies only.

Daisy slid cautiously into the pilot’s seat, her hands hesitant as she flicked switches, pressed buttons, and inputted coordinates. “I’ve not done this very often.” She said nervously, looking up at Jemma. “May was still teaching me…” 

"You can do it.” Jemma said. The plane rose into the air, swaying a little under Daisy’s inexperience. Jemma’s knuckles were white, clenching the edge of her seat. Daisy was tight-lipped and focused, barely speaking. The flight was nerve-wracking for them both, though neither admitted it. Jemma’s chest ached, so much. She could barely keep upright under the weight of her loss, of everyone’s loss.

Finally, they landed, jolting them both forwards as the wheels made contact with the ground. May, Coulson and Yo-Yo were already waiting in the doorway, their faces trying to hide their pain and shock. As they got closer, Jemma was taken by surprise at how old May and Coulson suddenly looked. There were lines around their eyes and mouths that she hadn’t noticed before. Yo-Yo’s eyes were red-rimmed, though now her face was hard and statue-like.

“Jemma, I’m so sorry.” Coulson said as they reached them. May pulled her into a hug, then stepped back, blinking rapidly. “Come inside.”

Jemma stood silently by the kettle, listening to the rumble of the boiling water. She poured five mugs of hot, sweet tea, and passed them around.

“So, what’ve we got? How can we get them back?” Daisy asked, leaning forwards. Jemma noted how she seemed to grow stronger in the presence of Coulson.

“We don’t know.” He answered glumly. Daisy visibly shrunk back. “But the information we do have is crucial. We can confirm it’s not terrorist; it’s alien. We discovered energy readings in Wakanda. They were ten times as big as the ones in New York.”

Coulson’s voice was monotone, his posture professional and formal. May stood silently aside, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes dead. 

“ _Ten times_ as big?!” Jemma said incredulously. Coulson just nodded. She instinctively turned to talk to Fitz, then faltered. They all pretended they hadn’t noticed. 

“We can’t identify who or what they are, but they’re here to attack, for whatever reason. And they’ve succeeded.” 

“What about the Avengers?” Daisy asked. “Isn’t this what they deal with?” 

“We have no word from them.” Coulson sighed. “Iron Man, Doctor Strange and Spiderman were last sighted boarding an alien ship, and as for the rest, we have no idea. We have to assume the worst.”

Daisy slumped back in her seat. “So we have nothing? No word from any of the Avengers, or Fury, or-” 

“Not so fast.” Coulson said. His words drew their attention immediately. “We have something.” 

“What?” Daisy whispered. Jemma sank slowly onto the sofa beside her, unconsciously holding her breath in anticipation. 

“When Fury gave me his toolbox, he gave me something else, too. All I know is that he had a double, given to him by an asset in the 90s. Her instructions were to give it to someone he trusted. He said it would only be needed in an absolute emergency, and I’ve never received any messages from it. Until now.”

He held up a small black pager, about the size of his palm. The team leaned closer, brows furrowed as they looked at the little, outdated device.

“What’s that symbol?” Yo-Yo asked. On the screen was a pixelated image, red, blue and gold. It looked like a logo of some sort, split horizontally by a gold, octagonal star. 

“I haven’t seen this for over twenty years.” Coulson said. 

“What does it _mean_?” Daisy asked in frustration.

“It means we have hope.” He replied.


End file.
